RedHeads
by Anya-Paradox
Summary: What happens when Atlanta isn't the only woman in Archie's life? CAn she handle being second best? Is she really second best? Or does Archie just have questionable history? AxA


**Red-Heads**

**Chapter 1: Atlanta**

A/N: I know, you all hate me. Sorry, I had no internet for two weeks as my nanny and poppy were gone. And now my computer is broken. Luckily, I am on the crappy family one. Hence the consolation update. It's a two shot. One with Atlanta and one with Theresa : ) Well, review… please?

_/ There's More Skeletons In My Closet, Than Cobwebs In Your Past /_

He laughed, trying to catch up with the red head who had inadvertently stolen his heart. She just poured on more speed, making him try harder, run faster.

He had never had to fight so hard for what he wanted.

"Archie," She sang tauntingly, "You are so slow. You could never catch me."

He held back the response that came so easily to his lips, through sheer willpower. It had been a long time since he had been 'that guy'.

"That's what you think!" He said. Lame, but it covered him. He sighed and shook his head. But instead of beating himself up over it, he threw on power, feeling the blood of Achilles rush through his veins as he bore down on his prey.

Her features twisted into a scowl, no less beautiful. "Fine, you caught up. Whatcha wanna do now?" She asked.

He shrugged, "Head home?"

She nodded indifferently. "Race you!"

Archie laughed, shooting ahead of her. He knew she would catch up.

She always did.

Upon reaching the brownstone, Atlanta kicked her shoes off and slid into the kitchen, the purple haired warrior hot on her heels. They both grinned at Herry and Jay, simultaneously sliding into a chair.

"Hey guys." Herry said, "Want to order pizza?"

Atlanta nodded enthusiastically while Jay paced around, ear glued to the phone.

"Hey, Archie, do you know someone named… Melissa?" Jay questioned. He had a strange look on his face.

Atlanta tilted her head in interest as Archie went white as a sheet. His mouth fell open, and he closed it and swallowed a few times. Atlanta thought he looked similar to a fish.

"Melissa… Oh dear. What did she say?" Archie whispered hoarsely.

"Umm, she is coming to see you at your school with someone named… Leannytia?"

For a moment, Archie lit up with excitement, "Leah!! No way! But they don't know where I am…"

And at that precise moment… the doorbell rang.

Atlanta frowned at Archie's sickly pale appearance and stood slowly. She walked to the door and opened it calmly, smiling to the people outside.

But when the huntress saw the three women outside the door, she felt her jaw drop despite her attempt to remain aloof.

They were beautiful, every last one of them.

The first had long raven hair that skimmed down her back, shimmering in perfect ringlets. Her eyes were a clear crystal blue, and intelligence shone through them with a wicked gleam. She was wearing a light blue short with tiny black short shorts.

The second stood beside the black haired woman, and she had a short blonde pixie cut, with an angular face. She looked like an Elvin temptress, straight out of a fairy tale. She was thin and straight, with a pretty green sundress on. Her eyes were as green as Theresa's, but not quite as enchanting.

But the third woman, who stood the farthest back, was the one that in the end made Atlanta take a small step towards the kitchen. Her beauty was radiant and made Atlanta quake where she stood.

She had long brunette hair, hanging in tousled waves. They framed her heart shaped face, and made her seem innocent. But it was the eyes that told Atlanta the true story. This woman could stab you in the heart, and you would love her all the more for it. She was strong, powerful and beautiful. Her eyes were the lightest blue Atlanta had ever seen, they almost shimmered purple in the sunlight.

Her dress was tight, skimming every inch of her perfect body. It stopped mid-thigh, and cut down so low Atlanta marvelled that she didn't fall out. It was a sheer pink, made from the gauziest fabric the red head had ever seen. It made her look like a fairy princess. A princess, who made you love her, then ate your mother for breakfast.

"Hi." Her voice was little more than a squeak. She swallowed what felt like sand and reminded herself that she was the saviour of the world.

"Hello." The ebony haired one said and Atlanta got the feeling she was looking down on her, "My name is Melissa. This is Nicky, and here we have-"

The beautiful one, the brunette stepped forward, cutting off Melissa. She took Atlanta's hand and beamed a smile that would have made Aphrodite cry.

"Hey, my name is Leah. You must be Atlanta. Archie told me all about you! Is he here?" Her voice was kind, but her eyes flicked past Atlanta to search the living room.

A warm hand on her shoulder almost made Atlanta turn into a mushy puddle. Archie stepped forward, at her side and smiled in an endearing crooked manner.

"Hey ladies. Long time no see." He said his voice silken smooth. Atlanta wondered why he had suddenly changed from the stuttering dork she knew.

Leah lunged forward and threw her arms around him. Surprisingly, Archie didn't blush and push her away. Instead he laughed and hugged her back.

Something dark and ugly reared itself inside Atlanta, and the huntress had the strangest feeling she knew what it was. It was totally misplaced, of course… but Atlanta was suddenly jealous. She was feeling extremely possessive of Archie right about now.

"Leah! I missed you!" Archie exclaimed. Melissa and Nicky gave indulgent grins, but Atlanta saw they were laced with arsenic.

Ah… so they wanted Archie too.

Archie stiffly hugged the other two, then ushered them out of the house, snatching his shoes. He started down the stairs with them, and then finally turned back, as if he had forgotten his old worn out wallet or something.

"Hey, Atlanta, did you want to come?" He asked breezily.

The first thing Atlanta felt was hurt, that he hadn't used her nick name. He never called her by her full name anymore. Then she felt fury spread through her, and she knew she should slam the door and march upstairs. But instead of doing that, she nodded solemnly, and snatched her runners.

Turned out Atlanta wanted Archie too.

But Atlanta _always _got what she wanted.

She caught up to Archie and looped her arm through his for only an instant reminding him she was there, "Hey, we should take him around town, or for a movie. Or maybe ice cream, like we always do. You buy."

Then, before letting him answer, she pulled away, slowing to Leah, who walked slightly behind the other two girls, left fawning over Archie.

Leah turned to her, letting out the full ice of her gaze, "You want him?"

Atlanta smiled ferociously. She may not know how to flirt, but she knew how to hunt.

"He's mine." She knew her eyes glinted too. Atlanta could be dangerous. She was after all fighting the God of Time.

Leah laughed, "He was mine once too you know. What if I want him back?"

Atlanta growled under her breath, "Better you than them. But better me than you."

"Touché." Leah murmured. The pair walked in silence, studying the other two.

"You love him?" Atlanta asked, letting the anger seep out of her voice.

Leah smiled and shook her head, "Once upon a time. No, I do not love him Atlanta. And I must warn you, he loves you."

The huntress turned sharply, "No he doesn't."

Leah laughed, "It's so obvious. But I suppose he hasn't used his little 'playboy mode' around these parts. You see, Archie makes friends. He calls in favours. You know, so he always has a back up plan. He's quite intelligent really. Anyway, the only way to know if Archie really cares about you is if he ignores you."

Atlanta snorted, "Oh, and how is that romantic at all?"

Leah giggled, "He doesn't want anyone to see his weaknesses. This way, no one knows that the only way to get a favour from Archie is to befriend you. They all just think you are a nobody."

In a strange way, it made sense to Atlanta. It was just like how they kept their saving the world a secret. If everyone knew, many more people would be after them, even though they weren't evil.

Leah leaned over and took the red head's hand, lacing her fingers with hers, "You understand?"

Atlanta nodded, wondering if she should pull her hand away. Leah squeezed it softly.

"Good. Let's get these pathetic excuses for women out of here. I'll help."

With that, Leah left Atlanta's side, and sidled up to Archie. She grinned in a vicious way, and with an almost apologetic glance to the Warrior, turned to the others.

"Well ladies. I think we have had our fun here. Turns out Archie is never coming back home. He sold his motor bike for a mini van. He wants to live here and become an English teacher. We shouldn't bother him as he… aims for his dreams."

Nicky's warm face went stone still, and Melissa extricated herself from Archie's arm.

"Oh… well… if that's what he wants."

The women turned on their heels, looking the entire world for three beautiful angels, come to tempt us all to hell.

Archie looked bewildered as Atlanta strode to his side. He turned to her and shrugged.

"I don't have a mini van."

Atlanta laughed and tugged his hand lightly, "Can we please go home now that those… nice women… are gone."

Archie laughed and turned to her, "Don't worry, you can say it. I don't like any of them. Except for Leannytia. But watch your back with her. She can be really nice, but she is always out for herself, and only herself."

"Well… yeah. I didn't like them." Atlanta said resolutely, glaring in their direction.

Archie grinned, "Jealous, are we?" He wished he could swallow his words. He didn't want to be a player with the red head.

She was the only thing he wanted to himself, and just himself.

But instead of responding like he expected, she threw one back at him, "You mean like you were with Pan? Yeah… kinda like that."

The pair met eyes, and felt themselves giving each other some respect. And maybe a little bit more than respect. Maybe their hearts.

Atlanta suddenly snapped, "Why'd they have to be so pretty!?"

Archie snorted, "Pretty, perhaps. But beautiful… no. You are beautiful."

Atlanta felt herself lose the words she was about to say and stare at him blindly. She stuttered, "Beautiful… thanks…"

He leaned down and kissed her lips gently, "And besides, I like red-heads the best."

_/ But Compared To You, She's Got Nothing At All /_


End file.
